The Destruction of Friendship
by chatterbox45
Summary: Skipper and kowalski get sent to a special trust camp for skippers and lieutenants here their friendship will be tested. will it survive or will it crash and burn?   rating changed due to language
1. The Letter

**A/N: Alright it's been about 2 years since I've written a story but that's because my PC broke and now I'm using my parents PC so don't worry I'll be updating my other stories soon so sit tight folks **

**:3 Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Crash and a few others.**

Chapter 1: the letter

**Location: The skies above Manhattan**

Up above the clouds of the city there was a small toy airplane it was red and it had a symbol of a envelope on it's side. In the cockpit of the plane was a penguin, he was wearing goggles and had a satchel which was full of letters.

"Alright I'm coming in for a landing, bracing for impact" said the bird it was obvious that he wasn't the best flier but he was exceptional due to the fact he got the job done. He opened up his wheels and went down for a landing in Central Park.

"okay speed and altitude is fine... hey I think I am going to make a perfect landing yeah I'm going to finally do it" but he spoke to soon and crashed into the zoo, inside of the chimpanzee habitat to be exact.

"Meh close enough..now where am I?" said the penguin lifting his now cracked goggles. "You are currently in the chimpanzee habitat. Now if you don't mind can you please tell us who you are and why you crashed into our habitat?" said a fancy sounding voice. The bird turned around to face two chimps.

"Oh sorry about that. Let me introduce myself my name is Gary Thompson all my friends call me crash though I am a mail bird" crash stated "how riveting well I'm mason and this is Phil " mason said pointing to his muted counterpart. "Now are you looking for anyone in particular?" Mason asked "well yes I am. Do you know a Aron Black and Daniel Kowalski?" Crashed asked "um we don't know an Aron but we do know a Kowalski he is in the penguin habitat which is in the center of the zoo." Mason informed "oh thank you mason have a nice day now" crash said as he left toward the penguin habitat.

**Location: Penguin H.Q.**

The penguins were each doing their own thing, Rico was painting , Private was watching his soap operas, an Skipper and Kowalski were engaged in a chess game. "check mate!" Skipper stated triumphantly "oh no you beat me" Kowalski said with a sarcastic voice. This caused skipper to lower his eyelids and say "stop letting me win it's not fun that way" "oh well skipper in that case" Kowalski said as he made continuous movements with his pieces "Check mate" "I hate you right now" skipper said "no you don't" Kowalski said as he pat skipper on the back with a smile on his face.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"What was that?" skipper said a bit startled "i think someone's at the door skippa" private said Then the hatch was opened and a penguin fell face first into the H.Q. "Mail Call!"yelled the penguin "Crash is that you?" Kowalski asked as the penguin got up "The one and only" Crash said "how you been buddy?" skipper said walking toward Crash "oh I'm fine Aron and you?"

" Meh could be better, so do we have mail?" skipper asked "Yup for you and Danny" crash said "please crash just call us Skipper and Kowalski" skipper informed "okay skip" chirped Crash "Is it good or bad" Kowalski asked " Um it's 40 60, being 40% good and 60% bad" crash said frowning a bit as he handed the letter to skipper "well I gotta go great seeing you guys again"crash said heading out "bye crash" replied skipper and Kowalski. Soon after Crash left Skipper looked at the letter noticing it had a seal only the main H.Q. In Antarctica had which meant it was serious. "Kowalski let's head to your lab we can talk more there" and with that the two headed into Kowalski's lab. "what do you thinks in the letter Rico?" private asked "I dunno" Rico grunted.

**A/N: alright I know it's not that good but it's something please review and criticism is very much wanted as long as it's constructive and not rude. Also yes I gave skipper and Kowalski names I mean skipper is a rank in the navy so it cant be his name.**


	2. Getting to the train

**A/N: Alright guys here's chapter 2, hopefully this will go smoother than chapter 1. Also I gave them cell phones that are their size and since their animals they need to add 1 number to each parts so that it's exclusive for just animals so no humans find out also there's an underground version of every place in the world like under ground Manhattan and underground jersey and etc. :P. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Crash and a few others.**

Chapter 2: getting to the train

**Location: Kowalski's lab**

"Skipper I'm kinda scared" Kowalski said as he held the letter in his fin. "I know I know but this is something we have to do *_Sigh* _ let's open it" Skipper said Kowalski then proceeded to open the letter, Kowalski then read it aloud:

_Dear Recipient,_

_You have been chosen to go to a remedial trust center, this letter has been sent to all skippers and lieutenants that have been monitored and have been seen with multiple arguments, failing missions, and/or is you need to renew your licenses for your H.Q. Here at the remedial center your trust and faith in your skipper/ lieutenants and see how your relationship toward each other is if you feel that for any reason you shouldn't have received this letter please call the number below:_

_4526-8828-93071 and have a wonderful day._

"Okay well let's call the number you got your cell Kowalski?" skipper asked "Oh yeah hold on" Kowalski said as he took out his phone and dialed the number he then pressed the speaker button it rang awhile and then someone picked up "Hello Trust remedial center home of building up friendship and companionship how can I help you?" said the un-enthusiastic female voice "Um.. yes we were ju-" "you are wondering why you were chosen for the trust center correct?" She interrupted "oh yes" Kowalski said "can I have the name of the skipper and lieutenant please" The woman said "The skipper's name is Aron Black and the lieutenant's name is Daniel Kowalski" Kowalski answered "alright please hold" Then jazz music started playing.

"hey Kowalski"

"yes skipper"

"you don't think Manfredi will be there"

"um well skipper I think she is going to be there I mean she probably forced crash to tell her if you were coming or not"

"oh my I mean jeez I'm speechless"

"oh come now skipper I doubt she is still obsessed with you"

"i don't know Kowalski She's crazy every since we were kids she's been obsessed you know that" "yeah it was pretty funny I remember when she hid in your room when me and you would hang out"

"yeah yeah"

"oh and when you found out she was part of our team you tried your hardest to get rid of her"

"yeah and Johnson had a massive crush on her too"

"yeah" the two both let out a chuckled then the jazz music stopped "Alright you two are going because of multiple failed missions and you also need to renew your licenses a car is on it's way to pick you up have a nice day" The voice said and she hung up.

"Darn it" Skipper said as he face palmed himself then there was a knock at the door "skippa there's someone at the door" Private yelled The two walked out of Kowalski's lab and answered the door there was a woman who had hair (or long feathers) up in a pony tail she wore a hat and a tux with a black skirt and the first thing she said was "ARON!" and she jumped on him "Oh that's funny we were just talking about you come on let's go Rico your in charge till we get back" Kowalski said as he grabbed his satchel and left. "Okay Stephanie where's the driver" Kowalski asked "please get off me" skipper said "no and Kowalski he's in the trunk" Kowalski then opened the trunk and saw the driver he was all tied up Kowalski then untied him "that girl is crazy" "I know" the driver then got back into the driver's seat of the car while Kowalski sat in the other front sear while skipper and Manfredi sat in the back "Kowalski why are you leaving me back here like this" skipper said with a sad tone in his voice "cause it's funny" Kowalski answered.

**2 hours later location: Train station in under ground New Jersey**

The three then got out of the car and Kowalski gave the driver a tip and they proceeded to wait for the train "So Stephanie how's your skipper doing?" Kowalski asked "oh he's fine he's too up tight though it gets annoying" "and why are you two going to the center" Kowalski added "arguments and failed missions" she said as she got off skipper "finally please don't go on me anymore" Skipper said "alright Aron my bad" Stephanie said soon the train pulled into the station it was loud and very noisy "is that our train?" skipper asked "yup see that emblem of a penguin that shows it's a reserved train" Stephanie informed. The three then boarded the train. On the train it was completely insane yelling screaming penguins getting up and other nonsense. "Stephanie!" yelled a voice when Stephanie turned around there was a tall buff bird "oh hey skipper" she said nervously "what did I say about getting off the train you aren't suppose to!" he yelled "oh well _excuse me _princess" Manfredi yelled back this is when skipper and Kowalski saw their chance to sneak out. The two then proceeded to their seats both were hopeful that the trip wouldn't get any weirder but the two were so wrong.


	3. The beginning

**A/N: hey you guys listen I really need constructive criticism on this also feel free to PM me on any ideas you might have for the story and I'll try to squeeze it in thanks. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Crash and a few others.**

Chapter 3: The beginning of the broken friendship

**Location: On the train**

The two were sitting down they were the only quiet ones on the whole train Kowalski was at the window he had one foot one the chair and the other dangling it was obvious he was comfy skipper was sitting next do him looking down at the floor. Kowalski went into his satchel and grabbed a book and proceeded to quietly read this caught skipper's attention "whatcha readin'?" skipper asked as he looked up from the floor, Kowalski was too caught up in his book to notice skipper, "Kowalski!"

"huh what?" Kowalski said irritated "whatcha readin'?" skipper asked again "oh sorry um Brahms Stoker's Dracula" Kowalski answered "Oh is it interesting?" skipper said "yes" Kowalski answered irritated "oh well _excuse me_ I'm sorry I interrupted your reading" skipper said sarcastically this caused Kowalski to look up from his book "you know you got some nerve catching an attitude" Kowalski said "i do not have an attitude" skipper replied "oh right your just acting like a douche for fun aren't you?" Kowalski said skipper then looked up at him the way he spoke showed his feelings were obviously hurt "well Kowalski no one can be an egg head like you!" skipper barked "your right skipper you have the intelligence of a rock no not even a rock is _way _more smarter than you!" Kowalski yelled putting his book down. Skipper was about to say something when he just got up and left Kowalski then picked up his book and started reading. Soon Kowalski noticed a female penguin with rose colored eyes and a rode on her head looking at him "um..hello" Kowalski said "hi so pretty heated argument huh?" she said "oh yeah he only gets like that when he's stressed" Kowalski said "huh... how'd you get him as your lieutenant?" she said "what oh not he's my skipper I'm the lieutenant" Kowalski laughed "oh really? Well anyway hi my name's Rose I'm also a lieutenant" Rose said "well hi Rose my name's Daniel but you can call me Danny" Kowalski said as he shook rose's flipper the two spoke for awhile and Kowalski noticed something, skipper wasn't back yet "I hope he's okay" Kowalski thought to himself.

**Location: 2 cars down**

Skipper was sitting in the back seat of the car leaning against the wall. Manfredi came in and sat down next to him "hey Aron I've been looking for you I asked Kowalski and he said he didn't know, hey you okay?" Manfredi said "no not really" skipper said "i feel like crap and...and I'm really stressed I don't want to be here I wanna go home" skipper said grabbing Manfredi this caused her to blush and give a small smile "there there it's going to be okay" she said comforting him "really?" "yes Aron I promise" "thanks Manfredi your such a good friend oh and I'm sorry about pushing you in front of the flying piranhas and all the other things I put you through" skipper said "oh it's fine" Manfredi said

Soon the train stopped. They were now at their destination.

**A/N: alright tell me what you think constructive criticism is greatly wanted. Well anyway till next time chatter out.**


End file.
